


A special kind of pleasure

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, BDSM, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Kinks, Nudity, Rope Bondage, Shibari, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Связан, но не сломлен | Tied up, yet isn't broken
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Haikyuu внеконкурс 2021





	A special kind of pleasure

[Полноразмер | Full size](https://i.imgur.com/I5UU2MV.png)


End file.
